Talk:Total Wikia Island
"The Regurgitator: He is this weird emo version of Albert. He doesn't seem to like TD or RBH very much." That could not be more different then me if it tried. I'm just joking of course, but perhaps it be funnier if you stuck closer to me real, stacy loving self. Aww thank you ! *Hug* [[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] ''Nobody ever said it was easy being a Cowdog- Hank'' 19:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC) @Gurgy: You still do like Stacy, but you brought A BUNCH of homemade Stacy merchandise with you to the island, and they made you get rid of it because they thought it was distracting. You became emo and stuff AFTER they got rid of the merchandise. @Nan: You're welcome! :) Tpffan5196 (talk) 19:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Tpppfan: Ya, I really doubt I'd be that in love with her to make merchandise, and I HATE emos, so I don't think I'd become one just cuz of thier. Either way, from a writting standpoint, it's much more interesting for me to act more like myself. Oh, and I'd NEVER dislike Td. Ever! Infact, someone people have been....joke shipping us... @Gurgy: That's how your character is. You're kind of like Irving/Albert, since you like them. Albert isn't that emo, but he's mean. (NOT SAYING THAT YOU'RE MEAN!) Also, you were mean to TD because she and her BFF RBH (Really Big Hat) weren't partners, and TD started crying, and you had to drag her away. She also started stalking you, and you got annoyed. Tpffan5196 (talk) 19:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't think I'd act like them, just cuz I like them. And about Td, even THEN, I wouldn't be all mean to her. I'm just that nice. But stalking? That's...creepy. Agreed. Why am I stalking him? Mad Hatter I like hats! 21:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm kinda offended, people say I'm nice....btw who was my partner (can it be Django). But I'm not mean I see the ice cream part, but where's the cake part!!! (talk) 22:20, February 26, 2011 (UTC) We all seem a bit OOC (though I am friends with RBH :) but this seems really cool. I am excited to see what you do with the story Mad Hatter I like hats! 22:25, February 26, 2011 (UTC) TD: What's OOC? Yeah I'm excited but I'm just abit sad that I have and attitude :( I see the ice cream part, but where's the cake part!!! (talk) 22:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC) FSG: OOC means Out Of Character Mad Hatter '''I like hats! 22:35, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yayz, I'm friendz with TD ^.^ Really Big Hat YES, IN YOUR FACE BOY! HA! 22:36, February 26, 2011 (UTC) OOOHHHHH. Like APOARTMS! @TD: You're stalking Gurgy because you and RBH were broken up, and you needed a new friend. @FG10: Everyone in the entire story is OOC. Tpffan5196 (talk) 00:28, February 27, 2011 (UTC) So you made them that way on purpose? For someone who joined me in complaining about OOC in Bsm's fics, you sure do use it alot @Gurgy: I didn't say that OOC was bad, but some authors go way too far with it. In some of my stories, Stacy and some other people were OOC, but not to the point where they turn into complete monsters. The BSM stories were completely unexcusable with the portrayal of Candace, Isabella, Phineas, and Jeremy. Tpffan5196 (talk) 01:05, February 27, 2011 (UTC)